Love N
by NormalIsForTheAbnormal
Summary: Nick is the out member of the football team with a hidden passion for poetry and a crush on a certain blond nerd. Jeff is a self proclaimed nerd. He is out, and one day he starts getting poetry in his locker. He doesn't know anyone who writes poetry. Jock!Nick Nerd!Jeff. Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**And I am here with another story. It's just one for this week, a speciality for Valentines ;). The chapters will be short, but there will be one everyday, I promise.**

**I don't own glee or Niff.**

* * *

'Love, N'

Nick signed the note and slipped it through the gaps in the locker two down from his own. He was the only out member on the football team, and he'd fallen for one of the nerds, as his teammates would call him, who also was out, but he was mostly left to himself. Nick moved to his own locker and opened it, just as the blond came round the corner.

Jeff opened his locker and a piece of paper fluttered out. He picked it up and read it through. Poetry.

_'Jeff,_

_You mean the world to me._

_I never met anyone_

_Quite like you._

_You gave me hope,_

_When I was blue._

_You let me be_

_Who I am._

_You're the reason_

_I never ran._

_You are who you are,_

_That's who I want to be too._

_The other thing I want_

_Is to be with you._

_Love, N.'_

Jeff blushed a little and looked around, wondering just who 'N' was. He didn't know anyone who wrote poetry.

Nick smiled as he watched Jeff read the note and press it close to his heart. No one knew he wrote poetry, it was his secret hobby, and the last thing he wanted was for the sports teams found out, they'd never let up on him about it.

"What are you writing?" Nick jumped slightly as his teammates joined him round their usual lunch table.

"Nothing." Nick tried to shove the book into his bag, as one of them tried to grab it. "Hey. That's private." Nick pulled it back and shoved it into the bag.

"Aww, what has Nicky written in there? Is it something personal? Or a love letter?" Another guy mocked.

"You guys are jerks. I am out of here." Nick shouldered his bag and left his uneaten lunch on the table. He walked through the school and found himself at the room most people would be surprised that any of the jocks knew where it was, or the purpose of it. But Nick wasn't most jocks. He loved the library. He spent a lot of time reading, it took him to a place away from the reality he was stuck in. He walked in, and headed to a chair in the far corner, away from the door, away from the windows. An oversized armchair right next to a heater. He wasn't really paying attention as he crossed the slightly crowded room, and he stumbled as he caught someone's feet.

"Sorry," The other boy said, pulling his legs under the table he was sat at, causing Nick to fight back a blush as he realised who it was.

"Don't be, I wasn't really looking where I was going." Nick replied, smiling a little at Jeff, before continuing. He sat in the chair and pulled his notebook out again, periodically sneaking a glance at Jeff as he finished the following day's note. Every day, for a week. Building up for the big reveal.

Jeff was still buzzing when he came home from school, and it must have shown.

"Did you have a good day at school, honey?" His mom asked, "You're practically glowing."

"I found this in my locker this morning. I don't know who it's from, I don't even recognise the writing." He took the note from his pocket and laid it on the table. She picked it up and read through it.

"Aww, my little boy has a secret admirer."

"Mom." He groaned. The last thing he needed was for his dad or siblings to walk in at that moment. But when was he that lucky?

"What's this about Jeff having a secret admirer?"

"Dad."

"Don't let him take advantage of you, I don't want my eldest son getting pregnant."

"DAD!" Jeff shouted, blushing deeply.

"Honey, we're only teasing you." His mom soothed. "We haven't seen you come home this happy since you came out."

Jeff smiled, before excusing himself to his room. He couldn't wait to see what the following day would bring.


	2. Chapter 2

**Woo! As promised, the second chapter :D**

**I don't own glee or Niff.**

**This poem isn't mine, I have read it before somewhere, but I have edited it a little and added an extra couple of lines.**

* * *

Nick had read and reread the second note he had written, not being able to bring himself to sign it until he was stood near the lockers. He signed it off, looked around to make sure no one was watching, before slipping it between the gaps of the same locker of the previous day. He moved to his own locker, and waited.

Jeff walked up, and opened his locker. Like the previous day, a piece of paper fluttered out. Another poem.

_Jeff,_

_When I first saw you, I was afraid to meet you._

_When I first met you, I was afraid to know you._

_When I first knew you, I was afraid to like you._

_When I first liked you, I was afraid to love you._

_Now that I love you, I'm afraid to lose you._

_Love, N._

Jeff smiled, looking around. There was still no hint of who this N could be. He was an amazing poet. And Jeff was falling in love with him, just from the words on some paper.

Nick smiled to himself, he was loving seeing Jeff smile, it was kind of infectious. He shut his locker and walked to his first lesson. He took his usual seat at the back of the room, where some of his teammates were already sat.

"Duval, what's got you so happy? Finally get some action?" One of them asked.

"Not funny, guys. Is it a sin to be happy?"

"Not that happy." Another said. "What is going on? Has Nicky got a crush on someone?"

"Shut up." Nick protested, blushing fairly deeply.

"Aww, he does." A third mocked. "What's his name?"

"Drop it, you jerks." Nick said coolly, standing up and heading to the one seat that no one ever sat in. The one right by the teacher's desk. Only he had forgotten that the previous day they'd been told they'd be having another student moved into the class. And it had to be him.

"Ah, Jeffery." Nick heard the teacher say, "You got your new schedule alright."

"Yes, sir." That voice. Nick knew that voice and had fallen in love with that voice.

"You have a choice of seats, but as you can probably see, we are pretty full." The teacher glanced around, looking for the empty seats. "There is one at the back, as you can see, or one here, next to Nicholas, who, I believe, used to occupy that seat at the back."

"I'll sit at the front." Jeff said a little nervously. A group of jocks, or just one? The choice was pretty much brainless. The ones at the back had made his life hell when he'd come out, but the one at the front had never been like that, he'd seemed nice enough, but until then, he'd never known his name.

"Ok. And Nicholas," The teacher turned to him, "is there a reason as to why you have decided to move?"

"My friends are jerks." Nick said simply, trying not to look at Jeff.

At the end of the lesson, Nick pretty much ran from the class, wanting to avoid his teammates, but also not wanting to be around Jeff, and start blushing and stuttering. Jeff found this a little odd, but left it.

"Someone's happy." Jeff's sister commented as he entered the house.

"Someone's home early. What happened to you?" He replied, ignoring her comment.

"I decided to catch the ball with my face when playing tennis in second period gym."

"Drop the sarcasm." He rolled his eyes.

"I got my nose broken by a stray tennis ball. Mom got phoned and I had to go to the ER to have it set. It'll be fine, but I got told to stay off for the rest of the day, in case I have concussion." She explained, before looking up. "Now, why are you so happy?"

"None of your business." Jeff smiled, leaving the room, and walking into their mother.

"Someone's happy." She commented. "Did you get another poem?"

"Yeah." Jeff giggled a little, and blushed.

"Someone's got a crush." She teased, ruffling his hair.


	3. Chapter 3

**I feel that this chapter kinda sucks.**

**There's a homophobic slur in this chapter, just one. And a little homophobic behaviour.**

**I don't own glee or Niff.**

**This poem is mine, but the first two lines are from Not A Love Song from Austin & Ally, and some of the lines I got from this website, but I edited them a little. ego4u dot com (/)en(/)chill-out(/)ecards(/)love-poem(/)word-list**

* * *

By now, Jeff was actually looking forward to going to school, rather just tolerating it. He couldn't wait to find out just who this 'N' was.

Nick was unsure at this point, he was beginning to doubt that what he was doing had been a good idea, but Jeff had been getting so happy with the notes, he didn't want to disappoint him, but what if Jeff was disappointed with who it was? He swallowed a little, looking around. No one was paying attention, so he slipped the note into the locker, before going to his own.

Jeff was almost bounding to his locker, excited to see what he got today. Again, a piece of paper slipped out.

_Jeff,_

_You are always on my mind,_

_I think of you, all the time._

_You're the cutest guy under the sun,_

_I want to be your number one._

_All the miles I would drive,_

_Because you make me feel alive._

_Before I met you, my days were gray,_

_My love will never fade away._

_I love your eyes, they really shine,_

_And I wish you could be mine._

_Love N._

Jeff sighed happily, once again looking around. He caught sight of the jock he'd sat next to the previous day just a couple of lockers away from him. He knew the guy's name was Nick, and that there was an out member on the football team, but he didn't pay much attention to them, so he didn't know if it was him or not. Anyway, it wasn't like a jock would take notice of a guy like Jeff, was it?

Nick smiled a little to himself, shutting his locker and walking away, even if this didn't work out, and if it turned out that Jeff wasn't interested, it was still worth it, just seeing him smile, seeing him so happy.

Jeff's day went much like the previous days. He was in high spirits, and he was just overjoyed. Until the jocks got involved, that was. He didn't hear them come up behind him, until they slammed him into the lockers. He thought they'd gotten over it, when they'd given up harassing him over his sexuality within about a month of him coming out.

"Get off him, you fucking jerks." Jeff heard a voice growl. "What the hell is up with you guys?"

"Aww, Nicky's here." One of them mocked. "Let's leave the fags alone." The jocks dropped Jeff and sauntered off.

"I fucking hate those guys." Nick swung around and punched the side of a locker unit, which caved in with a deafening bang. He blinked and took a few deep breaths to calm down. "I'm sorry about that. Are you ok?" He reached out a hand to help Jeff up.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Jeff took his and got to his feet, before realising what the jocks had actually said. "Are you gay?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah, I am." Nick replied.

"I didn't know." Jeff wriggled his nose, trying to get his glasses back into place. Now knowing that Nick was gay, he really did wonder if he was this mysterious N. He didn't want to ask, because if he wasn't, he'd look like an idiot, but if he was, it'd probably embarrass him.

"Did you have a good day sweetie?" His mom asked as Jeff came into the house. "You look a little down."

"It was alright. I got another poem." He blushed. "But this afternoon, the jocks started. They slammed me into the lockers, but one of the others saw them and got them to stop, and he made sure that I was ok."

"Oh, that kinda sucks." His mom hugged him. "But this boy who helped you, he sounds nice."

"He is. His name is Nick. I think he's the quarterback, and he's gay." Jeff smiled. "I think there's a slight chance that he could possibly be N."


	4. Chapter 4

**Another day, another chapter. If this is bad, just tell me. I've suffered five hours of science assessment today.**

**I don't own Niff or glee.**

**I wasn't feeling too poetic. The poem is the original bridge from R5's Fallin' For You.**

* * *

Another day at school, but Jeff was particularly grumpy on the way. He wasn't looking forward to any encounters with the jocks, after the problems the day before. And it didn't help his siblings had found the notes that morning. Every word N had written, they had seen. They wouldn't shut up about it.

Nick walked into school, a little nervous. What if he'd given himself away? What if Jeff had figured it out? He slipped a note into the other boy's locker, and went to his own.

Jeff was still in a pretty bad mood when he reached his locker. He flung it open, and some paper fluttered out. He picked it up and read it, it was shorter than the other notes he had seen, but still beautiful and poetic.

_Jeff,_

_I don't care what people say_

_I just love you anyway_

_Me and you against the world_

_Cause I'm falling for you._

_Love N._

He smiled a little, his spirits lifting. He wasn't even sure who this person was, and they were the person who meant the most to him. The one he could count on to make him happy. Just a few days had changed his perspective on people. He'd never thought an anonymous person could mean the world to him.

Nick noticed Jeff looking a little down that morning, until he read the note. Nick felt like a superhero. He wasn't changing the world, but he seemed to be changing it for one person. A few days could change someone completely, and he couldn't believe how happy Jeff had become, just from his words.

Jeff took the day minute-by-minute. He'd been feeling pretty lonely as it was, as his friends were all on the week long French trip, and wouldn't be back until late on Saturday. He couldn't wait to show them the notes, and he'd been wishing they'd been there to help him decipher who it was. But, there again, they'd be worse than his siblings, never letting up on him over it. The day passed, getting shoved into a couple of times, but nothing too bad. He saw Nick around a few times, the other boy smiling a little, but not saying anything. He seemed to be a guy of few words.

Every time Nick saw Jeff, he smiled, but couldn't find words to say. He was kind of dreading football practise that evening. His teammates would be making snide comments about him, and the cheerleaders were likely to be hanging around, and reminding the team about Valentine's day, and that it was never too late to get a date.

Jeff had volunteered to help the English department catalogue all the books they had for literature, so he was late leaving school. He didn't mind doing it, as it wasn't like he had much else to do. It was getting dark before they'd finished, and he was dreading walking home in the dark, and to top it off, it looked like it could start raining any second. Of all the days he hadn't been able to take his car, it had to be a bad one.

Nick got into his car, having showered after practise. He turned the heater up high, not wanting to catch a chill before his hair dried. He never spent long in the locker rooms. He didn't feel comfortable with it. He sighed as he saw the first drops of rain hit his windshield. He was glad he didn't have to walk. But he saw someone not quite so lucky. He would recognise the bright blond hair anywhere.

"Jeff." He called, opening the passenger side door. "Want a ride?"

"What?" The other boy replied, moving closer to the car, not sure if he'd heard properly.

"Do you want a ride?" Nick asked again. "It's not brilliant out, and it's probably going to get worse."

"Are you sure?"

"Why else would I offer." He smiled. "Hop in."

"Thanks." Jeff climbed into the car, grateful for its warmth. He was really starting to like Nick. What would his friends say when they found out he was becoming friends with a jock?

Jeff ran from the car and into the house, managing not to get too wet. He turned as he opened the door, seeing the lights of Nick's car fade away.

"You look very dry for someone who didn't have a car to come home in, when the weather is like this." His dad commented.

"Nick gave me a lift."

"And who is Nick?"

"The out member of the football team. He's really nice. He stopped the other jocks from beating me up yesterday." Jeff explained. "I guess he was leaving practise, and he offered to give me a ride."


	5. Chapter 5

**A long chapter today. A special for Valentine's.**

**I don't own Niff or glee.**

* * *

Nick was incredibly nervous heading to school on Friday. Valentine's Day. The day he'd reveal. He was scared of what Jeff would say, what he'd think. He had the final note written carefully, signed N. He slipped it into Jeff's locker, moved to his own, and waited.

Jeff got to school, luckily his car had been working that morning. The main thing he could see around him were happy couples, which he was fine with, but the school had gone a little overboard with the decorations. He opened his locker, unsurprised when the piece of paper fell out.

_Jeff,_

_A day of the week,_

_A week of the month,_

_A date in the year._

_That's where people see love._

_To me, love is all around,_

_Every minute_

_Every hour_

_Every day._

_It is more than materialism._

_Love is smiling just because they are._

_Love is your world turning on its head from a word._

_Love is breaking through the boundaries._

_Love is a look, a smile, a laugh._

_Love is everything._

_Love is what I feel for you._

_Love is what I can give to you._

_Will you accept it?_

_Love, for the last time, N._

_I will be waiting for you at the end of the day._

_Find me under the stairs near drama._

_Come alone._

Jeff smiled at the note, he was finally going to be sure of who N was.

Nick grew more and more nervous through the day. He was terrified of being rejected. But if everything went right, he'd be happier than ever. He ignored his teammates, he'd been liking them less and less all week. He spent most of the day alone, not speaking much. Not that he was big on speaking anyway.

The end of the day came, and he went to where he'd said he'd meet Jeff. He was hidden slightly from view, and could see the blond hair from when he came round the corner. He waited until Jeff got close enough.

"Hey."

Jeff was anxious throughout the day. What if someone had done this to mess with him? After class he made his way to the drama room stairs. He knew the place well, it was where he hid when he first came out, it was secluded. He approached the area, knowing he could probably be seen if the other guy was already there. He heard the other boy speak, and he knew the voice from various points so far that week.

"Nick?"

"Yeah, surprise." Nick said a little nervously. "I've liked you for some time, but I can never find the words."

"But your poems are so beautifully written. After the second one, I was falling in love with you, without knowing who you were, just because of your words." Jeff replied.

"Writing the words is different to saying them." Nick murmured. "It feels like I have the words, but they disappear on the way to my mouth. I can write the words I can't say. It gives me a chance to get it out."

"I never saw you like that. Seeing you so popular, I'd never think you'd have any problem with speaking how you feel."

"I think it's because of being on the football team. The whole school has their eyes on me, and they pick up on everything. That's why I'm quiet. That's why I hide." He took a deep breath. "I don't feel the need to hide with you. And I was hoping that you'd allow me to take you out to dinner tonight?"

"I'd like that. What time and where?"

"I'll pick you up at 5:30." Nick smiled, ducking his head and kissing Jeff's cheek.

By the time Jeff got home, he was practically dancing, despite his car driving funny for the last 5 minutes of the ride.

"Someone's in a good mood, but also late from school." His mom commented as he came through the door.

"I've got a date tonight." He smiled. "The guy who was putting note in my locker was Nick. He's picking me up at 5:30."

"My little boy's growing up."

"Well." He blushed a little. "I'm going to shower. And I don't know what to wear. Nick said it'd be semi-formal."

"Wear your decent black jeans, a nice shirt and a tie." His mom advised.

"Thanks, mom." He ran up the stairs and could be hear moving into his bedroom.

"Why is Jeff wearing his decent jeans, a nice shirt and a tie?" Jeff's dad asked his wife.

"I'll let him tell you."

"Mom, should I wear my glasses or my contacts?" Jeff called once he was out the shower and half dressed.

"Contacts. Let him see your eyes."

"Right, thanks."

"Let who see his eyes?" Jeff's sister asked.

"That is for him to know and for you to find out. If he wants you to, that is."

"Do I look ok?" Jeff asked, a little nervously as he reached the kitchen.

"Honey, you look fine. He is going to adore you."

"Mom." He whined.

"Jeff, tell me about it." His father said.

"Nick was the one putting poetry in my locker. He's taking me to dinner tonight. He's picking me up at 5:30."

"That's not fair." His sister interjected. "I was going to get you to drop me off in town. You've ruined my plans."

"I wouldn't be able to drop you off anyway. My car has pretty much gone to hell. It wasn't driving like it normally does on the way home, and once I'd stopped, it wouldn't start again."

"I'll get it checked out for you on Monday." His father wrote a note on the back of his hand. "Now, tell me more about this date of yours. He should be here soon, it's 5:15. You took forever getting ready."

"He didn't say much about where he's taking me, just that I should wear something semi-formal. He is so nice, I really want to get to know him better."

"He must be pretty special, from how happy you've been this week. You can have an extra half hour on curfew tonight, as it's something special."

"Thanks, dad."

"Hey, I remember my first date. Sixteen. I got home late for curfew, only by about 20 minutes, but I got grounded for three weeks. I snuck out every Friday and Saturday evening, that girl was so special."

"What happened?" Jeff grinned, having not heard much about his father's romantic past.

"The amount of time I got grounded for sneaking out while being grounded, I ended up being grounded until my eighteenth birthday. That's when they realised that nothing would stop me seeing her. It was also around the time we'd told them I'd got her pregnant. The girl, I married her three weeks after graduation."

"That's cute." Jeff smiled, hearing a car pull up outside. "That will be Nick. Do I look ok?" He was a little flustered as he got to his feet.

"You look fine." His parents assured him.

"Calm down. Don't worry too much." His father added.

"And take your jacket." His mother took it off the hook and threw it at him as the door was knocked. Jeff pulled it on as he opened the door.

"Hi." Nick smiled, wearing some dark jeans, a blazer and a white shirt.

"Hey." Jeff replied, aware of his parents behind him. "Nick, these are my parents. Mom, dad, this is Nick, my date."

"Nice to meet you, Mr and Mrs Sterling." Nick shook their hands in turn.

"You too, Nick." Jeff's father replied. "And, Jeff, make sure you're home by curfew."

"Yes, dad."

"I'll make sure he gets home safely. I'm taking him to a restaurant about an hour away, I have a reservation for 6:45, I'll be sure to make time for getting back." Nick assured Jeff's parents.

"See you later, Jeff."

"Bye." Jeff stepped out, shivering a little in the cold air. Nick led him to the car and opened the passenger door for him.

"How did you know about this place?" Jeff asked, looking around him at the small restaurant they were in.

"My cousin owns the place." Nick replied, taking Jeff's hand from across the table. "That is also why I could get a reservation at such short notice. What did you think of the meal?"

"It was beautiful, but you didn't have to pay for me."

"I know I didn't, but I wanted to."

"You are so sweet."

"Thank you. You have seemed kind of lonely this week, is there any reason why?"

"All my friends take French as their language elective. They all signed up to go on that Paris trip. Something about wanting to spend Valentine's day in the City of Love."

"I think anywhere could be the city of love, if only for a few people. I don't need to travel abroad to find love, when I can see it right here. Jeff, would you be my boyfriend?" Nick looked up shyly.

"Yes." Jeff smiled. "I would love that."

"What time do you have to be home by?"

"11:30. Why?"

"Just wondering, as it's 8:30 now. What do you want to do?"

"I think I'd like to go for a nice walk."

"To the park it shall be. There's a beautiful trail by the river." Nick stood up. "Shall we go now, as we have finished."

"Yeah." Jeff pulled his jacket on and took Nick's hand again, allowing him to lead the way. They walked for a short while, reaching the gates of the park.

"They put lights up every December, ready for Christmas, and leave them up until February, so they don't have to do anything for Valentine's. It's still pretty though." Nick explained, as a lot of the lights were red and green. He stopped as they reached the river. "I love this spot. It's nothing special to most people, but it inspires me."

"It really is beautiful."

"As are you." Nick looked at Jeff, he looked almost angelic in the moonlight. "May I kiss you?"

"You don't have to ask." Jeff closed the space between them, but letting Nick control the kiss.

"Did you have a good time?" Jeff heard as soon as the door had closed.

"The best."

* * *

**I was intending for this just to be the five days, but I am going to have one more chapter up either Sunday or Monday.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hehe, chapter 6. I can guarantee that there is one more chapter to come, and that's it.**

**This chapter is quite long (2000+ words) because I couldn't find a suitable place to end it.**

**I don't own glee, or any characters you recognise. The Sterling family is based on the Lynch family, if you want to hear my headcanon on Jeff's family, just message me.**

* * *

Monday morning, Nick pulled up just as Jeff was coming out the house. He leant over and opened the passenger door for him. "Hey."

"Hi." Jeff climbed in. "Thanks for picking me up."

"No problem." Nick smiled. "Even if your car was working, I probably would have picked you up. I like driving you."

"You're sweet."

"And you're adorable." Nick leant across to kiss Jeff softly, before starting the car. They didn't talk much on the drive, they were both content with the silence.

"What do you think your friends are going to say about this?" Jeff asked a little nervously as the school came into view.

"Frankly, my dear, I don't give a damn." Nick replied. "And to be honest, I don't really consider them to be my friends. They're my teammates, and everyone just expects us to be in this huge group all the time."

"I kinda get that." Jeff murmured as they pulled in to the space that was practically reserved for Nick, everyone on the sports teams had their spaces that no one else dared to park in, the football team having the best. Nick got out the car and moved to open the door for Jeff.

"You are too sweet." Jeff smiled.

"Anything for you." Nick locked the car and took Jeff's hand as they walked into the building. A lot of people did a double take as the new couple walked hand in hand down the hallway, but no one bothering them until Jeff's friends came into view. They approached the pair and forced a smile at Nick.

"Excuse us." One of them said as the pulled Jeff away.

"Are you out of your mind?" Nick heard another demand. "He's on the football team. He'll be doing this to make a fool out of you."

"You guys don't know him." Jeff defended. "He may be on the football team, but he is so nice. Nick is out. He stopped them from beating me up last week. Every single day last week I got to school to find a poem in my locker, hand written by him, but only signed N. As the days passed I was suspecting it was him, after I found out his name, and that he's gay. He has made me so happy in just a few days, and why can't you respect that? You guys are all happy together, but I'd never had that."

"Jeff, we want you to have that, but with the right person."

"And how do you know who the right person for me is? How do you know that the right person for me isn't Nick? And how do I know that you guys really care about me?"

"Of course we care about you, Jeff, we're your friends."

"I thought that too, Kurt." Jeff replied bitterly. "Blaine. Trent. Thad. I thought the five of us were best friends. But did any of you even think about me when you all signed up to go to France for a week? You all knew that I wouldn't be able to go because I don't take French, but all you wanted to just go off and spend time as couples for a week. If you guys were really my friends, you would have considered that. Did any of you think of me at all last week?"

"Well, we were excited for the trip, and once we were out there, we were so busy."

"That's what I thought. You call yourself my friends, but you don't take time to give a thought about how I feel. So how about, the four of you back off, and let me be happy for once. I am going to spend time with my boyfriend. He is the sweetest guy ever. He went against his friends to defend me. He sent my spirits sky high. He took me out for dinner on Friday night, and let everything go at my pace. On Thursday my car wouldn't start, he saw me as it was starting to rain when I was leaving to walk home and offered me a lift. I've had it before when my car wouldn't start and all you guys would do was tell me that it was 'too bad' or at best was when Kurt told me that his dad could take a look at it if I could get it to the shop. Half way across town. You guys don't give a damn about me, and I wish you'd stop pretending." Jeff turned round and walked back to Nick, who was stood within hearing distance.

"You have no idea how much I wanted to just go and hit them." Nick murmured as Jeff got close to him.

"You and me both." Jeff replied, kissing Nick softly.

"Who needs shitty friends when you can have a perfect boyfriend?"

"You think I'm perfect?"

"Yeah."

"Get back to me on that once you have met my family."

"They can't be that bad, your mom and dad seem really nice."

"You haven't met my siblings. I am the eldest of five. One sister and three brothers, and I am frequently described as the sane one by our extended family."

"I really want to meet your family now, they sound pretty awesome." Nick smiled. "I'm an only child, my dad isn't exactly happy with the fact that I'm gay and my mom has always been a bit distant."

"That sucks."

Throughout the day, a few whispers flew around the school about Nick and Jeff, but nothing too bad. The worst of it came from the football and hockey teams, but Nick soon had them back off with a few threats about letting slip to the coaches about what they had been smoking. In all honesty, he was glad to have the day over with.

"Your ride awaits, my darling." Nick smiled as he saw Jeff come out of the building.

"Thank you." Jeff slipped into the car, Nick shutting the door behind him. Nick got in the driver's side and leant over to kiss Jeff softly. He buckled up and backed out of the school lot.

"Do you do any sports?" Nick asked as he drove.

"I'm pretty good at hockey." Jeff admitted. "I was captain of the hockey team in middle school, but I never really wanted to join the team when I got to high school, I knew they could be quite violent and were jerks."

"I'd love to see you play sometime."

"Maybe. I also love dancing. As soon as I was on my feet, I wouldn't stop. I think that is what triggered my siblings' love of dance, and we've all been put through so much training for it. Recently, my brothers have kinda lost interest in it, but me and my sister are still so passionate about it. We both want to go to a dance school once we graduate high school."

"Now I want to see you dance."

"Oh, you could come round any time." Jeff agreed enthusiastically. "Tuesday and Wednesday every week I go to the local studio after school, from about 4 until about 5:30, to practise, and I'm normally there for most of the day on a Saturday, when I teach and choreograph with my sister."

"Now I really want to see you dance." Nick looked over at Jeff and smiled, unable to believe he'd gotten lucky enough to call the beautiful boy his boyfriend.

"Hey, eyes on the road, not on me." Jeff directed with a laugh.

"Sorry." Nick turned his attention back to the road, making small talk until they pulled up outside Jeff's house.

"Thanks," Jeff got out the car, before thinking of something. "Do you want to come in? I'm pretty sure there'll be at least 20 minutes before it gets crazy here."

"Are you sure your parents will be ok with it?" Nick asked a little nervously, getting out the car.

"They both assured me that I could have you over any time." Jeff smiled. "And my siblings want to meet you. I apologise in advance for them."

"I'm sure they can't be that bad." Nick locked the car and took Jeff's hand, allowing him to lead the way.

"Wait until you meet them." Jeff pulled him up the path and opened the door. "Mom is probably the only one home right now."

"Hi, honey." His mom called as he opened the door. "Did you have a good day?"

"Mostly, yeah. I hope you don't mind, but I brought Nick home."

"That's fine. And come explain to me why only mostly. Hi, Nick."

"Hi, Mrs Sterling." Nick smiled.

"Please, it's Stormie." She replied. "Now, Jeff. Your day?"

"My friends don't think Nick is the right person for me. I told them exactly what I thought about it, and I guess they're not my friends anymore. It's ok, though. Nick means more to me than they ever did."

"You mean the world to me." Nick rested his head on Jeff's shoulder.

"You two are adorable together." Stormie smiled.

"They are." Jeff's dad agreed as he came in.

"Hey, dad." Jeff smiled as Nick said. "Hi, Mr Sterling."

"It's Mark."

"Ok."

"Let's go up to my room. I said I'd dance for you." Jeff led Nick to the stairs.

"Door stays open, boys."

"Yes, mom." Jeff replied quickly, both him and Nick blushing. They went up to the room. "This is it. I share with my brother, Joe. With four boys, we have to double up."

"I have my own room, but it's not this nice." Nick glanced around, taking it in. He noticed names above the beds, and a couple of guitars in the corner. "Who plays?"

"We all do. I mainly work on bass. Now, I said I'd dance?"

"Yeah, please do." Nick glanced round again, unsure what to do.

"You can just sit on my bed." Jeff plugged his ipod into the dock and found some songs he'd been choreographing a few weeks prior. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to get lost in the music, his body moving to the beat.

"When mom said you had your boyfriend over and in our room, this isn't quite what I imagined you doing." A younger boy with long brown hair appeared in the doorway.

"Joe." Jeff abruptly stopped dancing. "Nick, this is Joe, my younger brother. Joe, this is Nick, my boyfriend."

"I gathered that." Joe replied. "And the others are downstairs, and I'm pretty sure they want to meet Nick."

"Right." Jeff stopped the music he had playing. "I guess we're going downstairs." He pulled Nick up and took him downstairs, where his other siblings were watching TV.

"So, Jeff, this is the guy you haven't shut up about all weekend." The girl commented.

"Ok, shut up, Jaz." Jeff replied. "Anyway, Nick. Jazmine, my sister. That is Jazmine spelt with a z, she's at a different high school, because thats where all her friends went. And, Josh."

"Yo." The blond haired boy waved at Nick. He looked almost like a mini Jeff.

"And Jayden. He's the baby."

"Hey." The brunet boy protested.

"Guys, this is Nick, my boyfriend."

"So far, they seem a lot more normal than you made them out to be." Nick murmured in Jeff's ear.

"Give it time." Jeff replied.

"Nick, will you be joining us for dinner?" Mark came into the room.

"As nice it is for you to offer, I will need to get home soon." Nick replied.

"Some other time then?" He turned to go back into the kitchen, before remembering about Jeff's car. "Jeff, it's going to be at least a week before your car will be fixed, I took it in today."

"Thanks dad." Jeff replied.

"I can give you a ride to and from school, but tomorrow and Thursday I have football practise."

"Tomorrow, I have dance after school, I'll just take my stuff with me in the morning. I will walk from school, it's only about ten minutes away from there. Thursday I help after school, normally in English."

"That's when I picked you up last week, I guess?"

"Yeah. It was."

"Tomorrow, I could always pick you up after dance? I get away from practise between five and half past, depending on the mood coach is in, how fast I can shower and as long as I get into the locker room before the others."

"I like the sound of that." Jeff agreed, kissing Nick.

"Ok, lovebirds break it up."

"Screw you, Joe."

"Screw your boyfriend."

"Joseph." Nick heard from the kitchen. "Behave yourself."

"I think I'd better get going." Nick kissed Jeff once more. "See you in the morning."

"Bye." Jeff kissed him back, and saw him to the door.

"It was nice to meet you all." Nick smiled at Jeff's family.

"You're welcome here anytime, Nick. Anyone who can make my kids as happy as you have made Jeff are always welcome in this house." Mark said.

"Thank you." Nick smiled. He kissed Jeff a final time and went out to his car. He started to drive home, he hadn't had reason to be this happy in years.


	7. Chapter 7

**Final chapter! I'm really happy with this one! **

**I don't own Niff or glee.**

* * *

Nick smiled as he pulled up outside Jeff's house. Every day for a year, he had taken Jeff to school. It was one day short of a year since their first date. 52 weeks exactly. And he still couldn't believe his luck. Jeff's family had accepted him, and he spent a lot of weekends there. But the biggest achievement that year had been with his own family. He'd been taken to see family over summer vacation, and had been sat in a room with his aunts and uncles and cousins and nan and granddad. For the first afternoon they were there, Nick had spent a lot of the time texting Jeff.

_"What's my Nicky smiling at? Do you have a girlfriend?" His nan had asked when he wouldn't stop smiling at the texts._

_"Not exactly." Nick swallowed and looked up at his family. "It's my boyfriend, Jeff. I'm gay."_

_"Oh, that's nice." His nan replied. "Is he cute?"_

_"The cutest." Nick gushed. "He's a dancer and he is so amazing and I'm in love with him."_

_"That is so sweet."_

_"Would you stop encouraging him?" Nick's dad demanded. "If he is allowed to continue like this he will never get over this phase of thinking he's a homosexual."_

_"It's no wonder you are straight, Don, my boy." Nick's granddad spoke up, having not said much since they'd arrived. "You've got your head so far up your own ass, nothing else would fit." That comment caused Nick to fall off his chair in shock._

_"Dad." Nick's father protested._

_"Listen to me, Don. You too, Mary. Nick is your son, your only son. Take care of him, be there for him and support him through everything in his life. Look at him, even without him saying so, it is obvious that he is in love with this boy. The world is moving on and changing all the time, and this homophobic nonsense should be left in the past. Look at how happy your son is. I haven't seen him this happy in years. Now buck up and make a choice. The right choice. Be good parents to your son."_

_"Nick, do you love this boy?" Don sat on the floor next to his son._

_"More than words can say. He means the world to me. He gives me the confidence to be myself." _

_"I still may not be entirely in love with the idea of you being gay, but I never saw how I was pushing you away. I am willing to take the steps to build this back up. When we get home, I want to meet him."_

_"Yes, dad."_

"Hey." Jeff getting into the car snapped Nick out of his memories.

"Hi." Nick smiled, kissing him softly. "I love you."

"I love you too." Jeff kissed him back. "It's pretty much a year now. I can't believe how fast it's gone."

"I can't believe how much has changed." Nick agreed, starting to drive again. "Are you still on for staying over this weekend?"

"Yeah. I'll just need to come home to drop my school stuff."

"Sounds good." Nick's mind flicked to the little surprise he had hidden in his bag. He wasn't going to give it until the end of the day, and he hadn't felt that nervous since he'd revealed that he had been the one putting poems in Jeff's locker.

"What's going on up there?" Jeff commented, as Nick had been quiet for some time.

"Just thinking about what we can do tonight, with the house to ourselves." Nick smirked, making Jeff blush. They'd slept together several times, but Jeff still got embarrassed at any mention of sex when they were away from the privacy of Nick's bedroom.

"Don't be mean." Jeff protested.

"Do you want me to kiss you to make up? I could kiss you anywhere."

"Eyes on the road." Jeff pouted, knowing he could make Nick uncomfortable if he really wanted to.

"Ok, honey." Nick smiled, he used a lot of pet names with Jeff, who found it a little cheesy, but cute. "Don't meet me by the car after class. Meet me under the stairs by drama."

"Why?" Jeff asked, a little wearily. They had snuck off to there many times, where it was mostly hidden, it was the perfect setting for a private make out session, and last time it had happened things had gotten rather heated, and they ended up having sex in the back seat of Nick's car.

"It's a secret." Nick replied vaguely. "But don't worry, it won't be like last time." 

Through the day, Nick was distracted, constantly checking the clock, willing time to go faster. He was slightly nervous, and very jumpy. He was relieved to hear the final bell, and hurried to the drama stairs, beating Jeff by a few minutes.

"Hey." He smiled as his boyfriend approached, kissing him once he was close enough.

"Hi." Jeff smiled, this moment had been on his mind all day, wondering what Nick had planned.

"This is for you." Nick handed over a piece of paper, which Jeff unfolded and read. A short poem, not unlike the ones he'd received the previous year, or randomly since.

_This past year, we've been together_

_Has changed my life for the better_

_I really don't know what to do,_

_But I want to spend my life with you._

When Jeff looked up, Nick had gotten down on one knee, and was holding out an open ring box.

"Will you marry me?"

"Yes." 

"Did you boys have a good day at school?" Stormie asked as the pair entered the kitchen, where she was drinking tea with Mark.

"Yeah." Jeff grinned, looking at Nick.

"Tell them." Nick whispered.

"Nick proposed."

* * *

**Well, that's it. I hope you have enjoyed this. **

**And Oh, my god, I have actually finished a fanfiction. :O**


End file.
